vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Benzene Series
The Benzene Series (ベンゼン＼(^o^)／シリーズ) is a group of songs sung mainly by Kagamine Rin/Len composed by Owata-P. It currently consist of five songs, each titles with chemical names references, and presumably ongoing. Two of the songs from the series (Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene) became some of Owata-P's most notable works. Starting from "Paradichlorobenzene", the songs in the series were always uploaded at the exact same time and date for each year; which is on September 19 at 03:55 AM. It is consistent for three years straight (2009, 2010, and 2011). There are also several other patterns to it. Interpretations can be discussed on the Benzene＼(^o^)／ Series Discussion forum. Background The "Benzene" series is a series of abstract songs with chemical substances (particularly aromatic compounds derived from Benzene) as their titles. Overall the most notable songs from the series is "Paradichlorobenzene" (over 2 million views) and "Antichlorobenzene" (over 1 million views). Interpretations are clearly opened for this series, for it could be interpreted in many different ways. Not until Toluene that there is actually a "meaning" (which backslash both Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene which said there IS no meaning). However, Owata-P posted some comments on his blog that the lyrics carry the hidden messages and meanings, and announced there are many clues in the video. He has not elaborated what they really are yet, just saying that interpretations can differ in individuals. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm8269164 Nico Pedia "Paradichlorobenzene" Same goes to this page, which holds no fix or correct interpretation, only analyzing. Facts / Pattern *All the songs have questioned "is there a meaning to this song" at least once. Benzene and Nitrobenzene said there is no meaning to the song, Paradichlorobzene said the meaning to this song is Benzene, Antichlorobenzene said nothing, and Toluene said the meaning to the song, exist. *It's uploaded yearly, though as of Paradichlorobenzene, it's uploaded at the same year / month / date / hour / second. *All the songs, with the exception of Antichlorobenzene, are chemicals. *Everything (Nitrobenzene, Toluene, and Paradichlorobenzene), aside from Antichlorobenzene (for it's not a compound what so ever), is derived from Benzene. In other words, none of the compounds can be made without Benzene, everything connects with Benzene. And so, all of the compounds have at least an atom of hydrogen of carbon. **Nitrobenzene is made from a large amount of Benzene, precursor to aniline. **Paradichlorobenzene is formed using the chloronation of Benzene using ferric chloride as a catalyst in the formula. **Toluene is formed from the reaction of Benzene with methyl cloride, with the help of anhydrous aluminium chloride. Though there are various ways on producing Toluene, Benzene is one of them *Everything (Benzene, Nitrobenzene, Paradichlorobenzene, and Antichlorobenzene) aside from Toluene, has a reference / similar melody to it's previous songs. (For example, in the beginning of Antichlorobenzene, the melody of Paradichlorobenzene can be heard) *The uses of each chemicals (aside from Antichlorobenzene; for it's not a compound whatsoever) varies from one another. **Benzene is mainly used in making other chemical compounds, such as, as mentioned before, Paradichlorobenzene, Toluene, or Nitrobenzene (and many others) **Nitrobenzene is used in the production of aniline, which leads to pesticides, dyes, explosives, etc. **Paradichlorobenzene is used to control moths, moulds, and mildrew; and is also used as a disinfectant. **Toluene is said to be a common solvent, thus being able to dissolve easily with paints, or silicon sealants. *It's unsure whether this series has a moving / unmoving plot or timeline. *There are many "chemical" references in the videos by Mieno-hito and Agatha (though mainly Mieno-hito). For example, the flying words here and there throughout Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene, or Toluene represents atoms. *If Antichlorobenzene can be said as the "opposite" of Paradichlorobenzene, and Paradichlorobenzene's chemical structure is the opposite of Benzene, it basically means, Antichlorobenzene may be Benzene itself. The Songs ベンゼン【癒し系洗脳ソング】 / Benzen【Iyashi Sennou Songu】 ( Benzene 【 Therapeutic brainwashing song】) Owata-P's Explanation Song Interpretation ニトロベンゼン【民族系洗脳ソング】 / Nitorobenzen【Minzoku Sennou Songu】 (Nitrobenzene 【Ethnic brainwashing song】) Owata-P's Explanation Song Interpretation パラジクロロベンゼン【破壊系洗脳ソング】 / Parajikurorobenzen 【Hakai-kei Sennou Songu】 (Paradichlorobenzene 【Destructive-type brainwashing song】) アンチクロロベンゼン【浄罪系洗脳ソング】 / Anchikurorobenzen 【Jouzai-kei Sennou Songu】 (Antichlorobenzene 【Sin-Cleansing brainwashing song】) トルエン【謎解系洗脳ソング】 / Toruen【Nazotokikei Sennou Songu】 (Toluene 【Riddle-solving brainwashing song】) RX ベンゼン【幼女系洗脳ソング】 / RX Benzen 【Youjo Kei Sennsou Songu】 (RX Benzen 【Little Girl Brainwashing Song】) Interpretations Moth balls A rather famous interpretation to (specifically) Paradichlorobenzene within the fandom, is the fact that one of the uses of "Paradichlorobenzene" is to kill moth balls. Many have interpreted that moth balls may have a connection the composer mothy (a.k.a Akuno-P) With this interpretation, it could even be said that Owata-P's role in the song is "Len's" role. While the "people who laugh" are the fans who is said to have compared the two producers. Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Song Series